My friends
by Solealuna
Summary: Voici trois petits one shot que m'ont inspiré trois personnes très importante dans ma vie. mes sources d'inspiration, Elia-Maria, Romane, Solea. veuillez les applaudir et venez me lire.
1. EliaMaria, ma meilleure amie

**One shot qui m'a été inspiré par ma meilleure amie Elia Maria**

**Fiche : Cela fait depuis le CM1 qu'on se connait et jamais nous ne nous sommes disputées, nous sommes inséparables depuis toujours. Elle est aussi ma plus grande source d'inspiration, et si je pouvais, j'écrirais des dizaines de One shot pour elle ( mais je ne veux pas faire de jaloux(se) ). Elle adore le sport en équipe ou les sports extrême, elle est fonceuse et énergique. Et c'est une fervente défenseure du SCB ( Sporting Club de Bastia )**

**Elle aime aussi Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Miley Cyrus (et j'en passe) bref, toutes les stars que les ¾ des parents haïssent.** **Et plus que tout, elle déteste tout ce qui se rapporte a l'école et au travail.**

**Et je pense que ma meilleure amie mérité un One Shot digne d'elle. **

**Elle m'a enfin persuader de faire du Quad, son sport préféré par excellence, après des semaines de demandes et de supplications. J'ai enfin accepté et je n'ai pas regretté. Je suis monté derrière elle, et m'a montré que ça pouvait être très amusant ! ( celui qui n'était pas content c'était mon jean qui s'est reçut toute la boue possible et inimaginable) **

**Et j'ai imaginé ce que ça donnerait si Booth invitait Brennan a faire du Quad ! Bonne lecture !**

/ /

Le matin venait de pointer le bout de son nez sur la grande ville de Washington.

Brennan finissait son petit déjeuner et s'apprêtait a partir pour son travail. Ce jour aurait put être spécial. Pour certains c'était même inconcevable de ne pas le fêter. Mais peu importe, elle ne voulait en aucun cas, fêter son anniversaire.

Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle comprit que rien de ce qu'elle fera ne l'empêchera d'échapper.. a son partenaire.

Il était là, souriant de toutes ses dents blanches, une étincelle dans le regard.

-Booth..

-Joyeux anniversaire Bones !

-Booth vous savez très bien ..

-Je sais. Vous n'aimez pas votre anniversaire. Et c'est pour ça que je viens vous chercher.

-Quoi ?

-Angela et toutes l'équipe vous attendent a l'Institut, avec des cadeaux et des surprises en tous genres.

-Oh non !

-Et si ! Que diriez vous de prendre une journée de repos et de venir fêter votre anniversaire avec moi ?

-Booth je ne peux pas demander une journée comme ça !

-C'est déjà fait, j'ai appelé Camille.

-Booth !

Son ton se voulait indigné mais Booth l'entendit comme un léger, très léger remerciement. Même si elle ne lui avouerait jamais.

-Et qu'est ce que vous avez prévu ?

-Surprise !

-Non pas de surprise !

-Si ! Allez vous habillez. Des vêtements que vous pouvez tacher et une veste chaude ou même un blouson si vous avez !

-Qu'est ce que vous allez encore me faire vivre ?

-Un anniversaire inoubliable !

Devant son sourire, elle ne put empêcher un beau sourire d'envahir son jolie visage. Elle tenta de le dissimuler en partant se changer dans sa chambre. Il partit dans la cuisine et se servit un reste de café encore dans la cafetière.

Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard et la bouche de Booth faillit toucher le sol.

Elle s'était attaché les cheveux en une queue de cheval serrée, elle avait revêtue un petit haut a manches longues qui moulait parfaitement ses formes et un pantalon noir qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et des vieilles Converses qui devaient trainer dans le fond de son armoire. Et mieux que tout, elle avait sur les épaules un blouson de cuir beige avec des traits bleus sur les manches. Mais elle était a tomber ! Cette tenue avait beau être simple et pas aussi sexy que des robes de soirées décolletée classe, mais Booth était subjugué par cette femme qu'il avait devant lui.

-Booth ?

Une voix l'appelle. Serait il au paradis ? Il secoua alors la tête pour se sortir de sa contemplation.

-Booth le café !

-Quel ca.. Mer** !

Il était tellement absorbé par le spectacle que le café de sa tasse était en train de s'écouler lentement de sa tasse penchée pour atterrir sur le carrelage. Il posa son mug en vitesse et prit une éponge pour nettoyer sa maladresse, sous le regard rieur de sa partenaire. Elle avait bien vu que Booth la dévorait du regard quand elle était arrivée et cela lui plaisait. Elle aimait le voir perdre ses moyens comme ça. Et en plus sans rien faire ! Quand il se releva, il la gratifia d'un sourire d'excuse, auquel elle répondit par un magnifique sourire étincelant.

Si elle continue comme ça, je vais perdre ma carte de gentleman ! Pensa t il.

-Je suis désolé Bones..

-C'est pas grave Booth ! Allez on y va ?

-Allons y !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit vers la voiture, suivie de près par sa Bones.

Booth s'installa au volant alors que Brennan s'installait a ses côtés.

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence, seul la radio donnait le rythme.

Après une petite heure de route, ils arrivèrent a destination.

Un sentier de terre battue de plusieurs kilomètres de long. Ils se garèrent et descendirent de la voiture, et Brennan regarda le paysage. Des montagnes a perte de vue et des routes de terre. Le vent lui fouetta le visage alors que Booth souriait.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait là Booth ?

-Regardez par là.

Elle tourna la tête vers la direction qu'indiquait le doigts de son partenaire et vit une dizaines de Quads, alignés, de toutes les couleurs et de tous les genres. Bones ouvrit en grand les yeux et se tourna vers Booth.

-Des Quads ?

-Exactement ! C'est mon cadeau ! Allez choisir votre casque, je vais récupérer notre véhicule.

-Mais...

-Allez !

Il la bouscula un peu pour qu'elle parte vers les différents casques. Il partit vers le loueur et lui demanda son véhicule.

-Vous avez de la chance, trois pistes sont libres, vous avez choisis le bon jour; Vous avez une préférence ?

-En fait, c'est l'anniversaire de mon amie et j'aimerais lui faire découvrir ça.

-J'ai une piste qui est assez facile mais avec quelques bosses. Le paysage est a couper le souffle.

-Alors je prends celle la.

-Très bien piste numéros trois. Elle dure une heure et il y a une aire de repos vers la moitié.

-Merci, les clés du Quad.

Il lui passa les dites clés et lui montra les casques un peu plus loin, ou se trouvait sa partenaire.

/ /

Alors qu'elle était en train de choisir un casque, elle sentit une présence derrière son dos. Elle se retourna et vit un beau jeune homme, un peu près la trentaine, qui lui souriait. Elle prit une seconde pour le regarder. Les cheveux bruns et courts, une coupe ''A la Justin'' les yeux d'une couleur vert/bleu magnifique et un sourire qui semblait tout droit sortit de la pub Freedent. Il était assez musclé mais pas autant que Booth.

-Bonjour mademoiselle ?

-Brennan. Tempérance Brennan.

-Enchanté. Je m'appelle Jean-Romain. C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici.

-C'est normal c'est la première fois que je viens.

-Oh oh. Une débutante. Si vous voulez j'ai de l'expérience donc je peux..

-Alors Bones vous avez choisit vot casque ?

Booth était apparu de nulle part ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle vit aussi l'homme en face d'elle perdre son sourire.

-Non pas encore Booth.

-Vous êtes ?

-Seeley Booth du FBI, je suis l'ami de Tempérance.

-Oh. et ben je vais vous laisser. Ça a était un plaisir.

-Un plaisir partagé !

La voix de Booth était tellement crispée et son ton tellement ironique qu'un aveugle aurait comprit qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

-Booth !

-Quoi ? J'ai rien fait !

-Le fait que votre main soit sur ma hanche a fait beaucoup de choses !

Il rougit mais sourit en même temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un Male Alpha ! Mais c'était sa Bones et personne ne pourra jamais le lui enlever. Il garda cependant sa main a sa place, comme un geste habituel.

-Bon vous choisissez votre casque ? Notre monture nous attends !

-Oui euh..

-Celui là va faire ressortir vos beaux yeux.

Elle voulut le foudroyer du regard mais a la place, un petit sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. Il sourit et prit le casque qu'il lui montrait quelques secondes plus tôt et lui mit dans les mains en souriant. Le casque était bleu azur, avec des petites flammes blanches sur les côtés. Il prit a son tour un casque noir avec des traits rouges autour. Il l'amena vers le Quad et lui fit signe d'attendre.

-Je démarre et ensuite vous montez juste derrière moi, mais accrochez vous bien.

-Oui c'est bon.

Il lui sourit et mit son casque. Voyant que Brennan peinait à attacher sa sangle, il s'approcha d'elle et finit de le mettre. Quand il entendit le clic, il releva les yeux vers Tempérance. Leurs regards se croisèrent un moment, alors que les mains de Booth restaient en contact le cou fin et gracieux de sa Bones. Ils sortirent de ce moment en rougissant. Booth s'éloigna un peu et enfourcha le Quad. Il appuya fort avec son pied sur le démarreur et le moteur vrombit et Booth fit un signe a Brennan pour qu'elle monte derrière lui.

Elle s'avança et s'assit sur la place derrière lui. Elle hésita quelque instants puis colla son torse au dos musclé de son partenaire et l'entoura de ses bras. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit le corps de Booth, à l'endroit où les mains de Brennan se rejoignaient sur son ventre. Il déglutit et secoua la tête avant de dire d'une voix rauque :

-Prête ?

-Always

Il mit l'accélérateur en marche et avança sur la piste alors que Bones poussait un petit cri de surprise.

Elle s'accrocha un peu plus fortement alors que Booth rencontrait la première bosse qui les fit voler tous les deux a quelques centimètre de leurs sièges.

A chaque virage, Brennan poussait des petits cris rieurs ou de surprise, sans vraiment s'en empêcher; Booth riait fort alors qu'il maitrisai de mieux en mieux son Quad. Il lui cria pour couvrir les bruits de moteur

-Regardez le paysage Tempe !

Elle tourna la tête vers le paysage et sourit de toutes ses dents. Le vent faisait bouger les arbres et donnait un aspect romantique a la scène. De loin, on voyait un bout d'océan, entre deux montagnes. Un champ s'étalait un peu plus bas; et les premières fleurs pointaient le bout de leurs pétales.

-Ça vous plait alors ?

Le cri de Booth la sortit de sa contemplation et elle se serra un peu plus à lui.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on est les rois du monde !

Il rit et dans un virage, il lui répondit

-Mais on est les rois du monde !

A cet instant, la roue atterrit dans une flaque d'eau boueuse et gicla sur les jambes des deux amis qui crièrent ensemble.

-Oh non mon jean !

-Hey vous vous en sortez mieux que moi !

Ils rirent ensemble alors que le parcours continuait, entre bosses, creux, boue tachante et bonne humeur.

Ils arrivèrent a l'aire de repos et Booth coupa le moteur et descendit du bolide. Il tendit la main a la jeune femme pour l'aider a en descendre a son tour. Elle lui prit la main sans hésiter et descendit gracieusement du véhicule. Il retira son casque et se retourna vers le paysage. Quand il dirigea son regard vers sa partenaire, celle ci était en train d'enlever son casque et enleva par la même occasion son élastique dans ses cheveux. A cet instant, la musique de la pub l'Oreal, semblait retentir dans la tête de Booth. Elle se passait la main dans les cheveux et la scène semblait tourner au ralenti, comme le cerveau de l'agent spécial a cet instant. Elle le remarqua. Et il remarqua qu'elle avait remarqué. Et rougit.

-Merci Booth. C'était vraiment parfait.

-Sauf la boue

En effet leurs pantalons étaient tous les deux devenus marrons des chaussures jusqu'en bas des genoux.

-Mais je m'en fiche de la boue.

-Alors moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent timidement et Booth se lança.

-Bones ?

-Hum ?

-Est ce que... vous accepteriez de recommencer ça avec moi ?

Elle le regarda comme un fou. Elle haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de lui.

-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça... comme ça ?

-Comment comme ça ?

-En hésitant autant, on dirait que vous me demander de sortir avec vous...

Elle croisa son regard et son sourire moqueur disparut de son visage il était sérieux.

-C'est .. c'est un rendez vous ?

-Oui...Enfin... pas aujourd'hui mais si vous acceptez..

Elle sourit et s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Sa chaleur corporelle augmenta d'une dizaine degrés et sa respiration était devenue saccadée. Elle sourit et sans le prévenir au préalable, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux devant tant de tendresse et répondit au baiser. Mais au moment ou il allait l'approfondir, elle recula et le regarda.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'accepte votre rendez vous.

Il sourit sans se retenir et voulut l'embrasser mais elle le stoppa d'une main sur la bouche.

-Vous préparez le rendez vous. Je veux qu'il soit identique à cette fantastique journée. A la seule différence que je ne vous embrasserez pas.

-MAIS EUH !

Elle rit devant son air d'enfant larmoyant, et sa moue boudeuse.

-Parce que je n'embrasse jamais au premier rendez vous.

Il sourit et prit sa main pour l'emmener vers le bolide qui les attendait sagement. Ils montèrent dessus et avant de faire démarrer, Bones parla.

-Merci Booth.

-Merci de quoi ?

-De m'avoir fait vivre un anniversaire inoubliable.

Il sourit et fit vibrer le moteur avant de s'élancer vers le terrain boueux, avec la femme qu'il aimait collée a son dos, les mains sur son ventre, un sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Romane, ma grande amie

**One Shot pour ma Romane, Romanica !**

**Fiche : C'est ma troisième meilleure amie, a la même place que Marie. Elle est drôle et gentille mais très gaffeuse quand il s'agit de garder un secret (mais elle ne le fait pas exprès.) **

**Elle adore les sacs classe, les vêtements de marques et les portables plus gros que sa main. Elle plait aux garçons mais s'en fout un peu, vu qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour le Vampire que joue Ian Somerhalder Dans Vampires Diaries.**

**Elle adore les vampires et leur univers et pour ça, je vais lui faire un One Shot, qui est un Crossover Vampires Diaries/Angel/Bones !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

/ /

En cette fin de mâtiné ensoleillée, L'agent spécial enlevait ses lunettes de soleil quand il arriva a l'Institut.

Booth s'avançait vers la plateforme avec un grand gobelet de café dans sa main, destinée a sa partenaire. Mais quand il monta, il ne trouva qu'Angela et son mari Hodgins, qui travaillaient chacun de leur côté.

-Bonjour beau brun ! Si c'est Brennie que vous cherchez, elle est en haut, sur la balustrade.

-Ah merci Angela !

Il repartit vers la balustrade et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa Bones. Il la trouva plongée dans des rapports éparpillés sur la petite table basse. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, signe d'une grande concentration et un stylo tournait entre ses doigts. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et posa silencieusement le café a ses côtés. Elle releva les yeux et lui sourit en remerciement.

-Merci.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis...5h du matin, je n'arrivais pas a dormir.

-Vous faites des insomnies ?

-Non juste cette nuit. J'ai fait de drôle de rêve..assez fantastique...Bon enfin passons.

-Oui, je voulais savoir si vous aviez finit le rapport sur la dernière affaire.

-Euh oui... il doit être là..au milieu des dossiers.

-L'organisation c'est pas votre fort hein ? Attendez je vais vous aidez.

Ils commencèrent a ranger un peu pour retrouver le dit dossier. D'un coup Booth se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Ses oreilles sifflaient mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Brennan s'en aperçut et l'interrogea du regard.

-Ça va Booth ?

-Euh oui... j'ai eut une absence.

Il frissonna fortement. Il se releva et vit le dossier qu'ils cherchaient.

-Merci Bones, je vais y aller.

-Attendez, je vous accompagne jusqu'en bas.

-Alors venez !

Ils descendirent et alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas des escaliers, Booth s'arrêta d'un coup et la surprise prit le contrôle de son visage. Un jeune homme se trouvaient devant la plateforme. Il regardait autour de lui comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Les yeux de Booth se mirent à briller d'une étincelle que Brennan n'avait jamais vu chez son ami. Booth commença à s'avancer vers l'homme, allant de plus en plus vite.

-Damon !

Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents en s'avançant vers l'homme qui criait et complétait la distance qui les séparait et prit l'homme dans ses bras dans une accolade virile.

-Ah Ah Angel !

-Tais toi idiot ! Ici c'est Seeley Booth !

Ils séparèrent et Booth lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule.

-Et bah dit donc t'as pris des couleur Damon !

-Comme toi ! Et moi c'est Ian. Ian Somerhalder. Dit moi tu peux pas t'en empêcher toujours avec la mort !

-Oh ferme la !

Ils rirent alors que Brennan les regardait comme des squelettes dont elle faisait l'analyse. Booth le remarqua et fit les présentation.

-OH Bones, venez j'aimerais vous présentez a Ian. Ian voici ma partenaire, le Dr Brennan, la plus grande anthropologue du monde, Bones voici Ian un de mes plus vieux amis.

-Enchantée.

-De même. Petit cachotier, tu ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle !

-C'est normal, quand on s'est perdu de vue je ne la connaissait pas encore.

-Ça fait du bien de te voir ! T'as l'air de bien t'en sortir !

-Comme tu vois, Agent du FBI et j'ai un fils !

-Ah ! Et Comment tu l'a appelé cette fois ?

Booth le foudroya du regard et Brennan le vit aussi serrer la mâchoire

-Il s'appelle Parker.

-Beau Prénom ! Moi j'ai une petite amie !

-Oh et tu l'as piqué a qui ?

-Langue de vipère !

-Vous savez quoi ? Ces retrouvailles m'ont donné une faim de loup garou, Bones vous venez manger ?

-Euh oui pourquoi pas j'arrive.

Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit en souriant et ils partirent vers le Royal Diner. Alors que Ian les regardait d'un œil analyseur.

Brennan n'avait eut que quelque secondes pour regarder l'ami de son partenaire et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il avait les cheveux noirs assez courts, et ses yeux verts étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Il avait un sourire charmeur semblable a celui de Booth et des petites fossettes creusait le milieu de ses joues quand il souriait. Il avait une carrure athlétique et semblait très bien dans sa peau. Peau qu'il avait un peu pale. Son visage était carré, et son menton très bien proportionné.

A peine les trois adultes avaient mit le nez dehors que les deux hommes se mirent les lunettes de soleil sur le nez, dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé.

Ils arrivèrent très vite au restaurant et s'installèrent a leur table habituelle.

-Dites moi comment vous vous êtes rencontrés vous deux ?

Booth et son ami s'échangèrent un regard et ce fut Booth qui lui répondit.

-En fait, c'était dans les quartiers mal famés de Washington, Ian avait des problèmes avec un gang et je l'ai ''secourut''

-Hey j'aurais put m'en sortir tout seul Angel !

-Angel ?

Booth profita qu'il était en face de Ian pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia en lui lançant un regard a glacer un volcan.

-Euh... Angel est un surnom que je lui donne. Parce qu'il était le plus gentil et le plus calme de la bande, l'Ange quoi !

Booth secoua la tête en riant discrètement. Lui un ange ? Très drôle. Personne ne le croirait dans le milieu de l'ombre. Heureusement pour eux, Bones ne fait pas partit de ce milieu.

-Vous avez choisit ?

La serveuse les interrompit avec son petit calepin. Brennan Booth et Somerhalder répondirent tour a tour.

-Oui alors je vais prendre votre quiche aux épinards.

-Je vais prendre un steak frites, saignant.

-Et moi des tomates farcies avec une assiette de frites côté s'il vous plait.

-Très bien et en boisson ?

-Une limonade

-Une bière

-Un jus de tomates.

Booth sourit et glissa la petite plaisanterie.

-Toujours accro aux tomates je vois.

-Surtout toujours accro au rouge.

Brennan se leva et leur informa qu'elle allait se laver les mains. Dès qu'elle fut partit, Booth se pencha vers son pote.

-Fais gaffe ! Arrêtes de m'appeler ANGEL ! Je suis Seeley Joseph Booth !

-Non tu es Angel, vampire qui a eut sa pierre !

-Tais toi !

-Bon d'accord je me tais. Mais ça fait combien de temps que tu a reçut ta pierre de transformation

-15 ans Damon et toi ?

-2 mois.

-Je comprends mieux. C'est pour ça que tu as du mal a manger autre chose que du rouge.

-Ouais mais je m'en sort bien ! J'ai trouvé un boulot dans un centre commercial.

-Fameux !

-Et dis moi.. Ta Bones elle est au courant ?

Il baissa les yeux et souffla longuement.

-Non. J'aimerais vraiment crois moi mais elle est trop rationnelle ! Elle me rirait au nez !

-C'est ta sanguis ?

Booth regarda dehors et hocha la tête sans lever les yeux de la rue.

-Et bien ! Tu n'a qu'a tout lui dire ! Au pire elle te croit pas et tu lui dit que c'est une blague, au mieux elle te crois et tu lui dis que tu veux vivre avec elle pour l'éternité !

-Il est hors de question que je la transforme. J'ai trop de respect pour elle pour lui faire ça !

-Du respect! T'as surtout des sentiments ! Comme avec Dlara ?

-Dlara c'est Dlara et Bones c'est Bones.

-Quoi Bones ?

Tempérance venait de revenir des toilettes sans que les hommes ne s'en rendent compte.

-Non je... disais a Da.. Ian que je vous appelez Bones à cause de votre travail.

-Oh ! Oui depuis qu'on se connait il ne m'a appelé que comme ça.

-Ça fait combien de temps ?

-6 ans.

-6 ans ? Tu es avec ta sanguis depuis 6ans ?

-Quoi ?

-Bah vous êtes ensemble ?

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent d'un coup et prirent des couleurs rosée au niveau des joues. Et comme d'habitude, ils bafouillèrent.

-Non

-NoN NON on est

-partenaires pas

-on n'est pas

-Non ! Non ! Vraiment juste

-Partenaire.

-C'est tout.

-Voilà.

Ils regardèrent ensuite Ian qui avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Mais ouais..A tiens voilà nos commandes.

La serveuse apporta les plats et les laissa manger.

Quand ils eurent finit, ils payèrent et Bones allez partir vers l'Institut pour les laisser seuls.

-J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer Ian.

-Moi aussi.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Bones partit travailler.

-Damon, pourquoi tu es réapparut dans ma vie ?

-Mon frère et moi avons besoin de toi.

-Stephan ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait encore ?

-Rien c'est juste que.. On a mit en colère la bande de Klaus;

-Quoi ? Klaus le vampire loup garou ?

-Oui et on a besoin de toi.

-Non vous avez besoin d'Angel ! Je ne suis plus Angel depuis 15 ans.

-Angel, ça fait 2 mois que j'ai fais ma transformation, j'ai toujours le don de voir les mensonges. Tu t'es retransformé entre temps.

-C'était quand Bones s'était fait enlever par le fossoyeur. Je me suis transformer et je suis partie dans le sous Washington pour trouver des indices. Mais seulement quelques minutes.

-Tu l'aimes hein ta sanguis

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça.

-Bon écoute. On a besoin de toi. Juste une fois ! Et après je disparais de ta vie.

-J'ai faillit mourir plus d'une fois.

-Moi aussi. Mais mon frère est toujours vampire a part entière. Il nous aidera.

-Écoute. J'ai un fils, une partenaire, je ne peux pas disparaître comme ça !

-Une nuit ! Il y aura Caroline, et tous les vampires de la région seront là. On a rien à craindre.

-Damon...Je ne peux pas.

-Je pensais que tu étais un ami. Mais c'est vrai que tu n'as même pas les couilles de dire a ta sanguis que tu étais un vampire.

Booth l'agrippa par le col et le souleva en l'air, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée au maximum.

-Retire ce que tu as dit immédiatement

-Non parce que c'est vrai !

Il se dégagea de sa prise et remit bien sa veste.

-Je vais rejoindre mon appartement. Si tu change d'avis, on sera a l'Obélisque a 21h.

Il partit sans laisser le temps a son ami de répondre, et disparut dans la circulation dense de la ville.

Booth repartit vers son appartement et là bas, il appela son patron pour demander sa journée. Il en avait besoin. Il s'assit sur son canapé et se rappela douloureusement du temps il faisait partit de cette partie du monde, loin des mortels. Il se rappela ou, des siècle auparavant, il avait tué tout son village avec toute sa famille... c'est pour ça qu'en arrivant a Washington avec sa nouvelle identité, il avait décider d'aider le monde, comme pour annuler ses fautes d'un ancien temps.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que l'heure avait tournée et qu'il était maintenant 21 h passé et en ce soir d'automne, le soleil était déjà couché. Il entendit alors des petits coups portés a sa porte et reconnut la manière de frapper de sa partenaire. Il se leva donc et vint lui ouvrir.

-Coucou Bones.

-Salut.. voilà je.. en fait je ..

-passais dans le coin ?

-Non pas vraiment je.

Ne comptez pas sur elle pour prendre la voie la plus facile a suivre. Il lui fit signe de rentrer ce qu'elle fit de suite.

-Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

-Voilà... je sentais que vous étiez bizarre avec Ian. Mais bon je n'ai pas prêter trop attention, mais je suis passée au FBI pour vous donner un élément manquant du dossier et on m'a dit que vous aviez pris votre journée. Et me voici. Je suis inquiète pour vous et je me pose des questions. Et j'aimerais avoir des réponses.

Booth souffla et regarda par la fenêtre. Il lui devait la vérité.

-Je vais tout vous dire d'accord; Mais allons sur le toit.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit alors qu'il fermait l'appartement derrière eux.

Arrivés sur le toit, Booth s'accouda sur le rebord et laissa son regard se perdre sur la ville qui commençait tout juste a se calmer. Bones le rejoignit et le questionna.

-Alors ?

-Bones, je vais vous le dire. Mais je suis sur que vous ne me croirez pas ! N'importe qui aurait du mal a y croire.

-Booth, je ne peux pas vous promettre d'y croire, mais je peux essayer.

Booth sourit et se tourna vers elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne vous ais pas tout dit sur moi. Il y a une période de ma vie, qui est resté dans l'ombre pour ceux que je connaissait. Je... je suis un Vampire.

Il attendit. Attendit qu'elle enregistre la phrase et quelle l'analyse. Attendit aussi la moquerie ou le discours anthropologique.

-Un … vampire ? Mais... les vampires n'existent pas ! Ce sont des créatures fantastiques, des mythes !

-Bones. Je ne vous mens pas.

Leurs regard se croisèrent et Bones sentit qu'il disait la vérité. Il nous pouvait lui mentir comme ça. Et il parlait avec tant de sérieux que ça en faisait presque peur.

-Un Vampire ?

-Oui. Mon nom est Angel. Je n'ai pas 40 ans j'en ai 287. j'ai vécu des siècles au milieu des ombres, d'autres vampires et loups garous. Pendant cette période, j'ai été amoureux, et j'ai aussi eut un enfant.

-C'est pour ça que Ian a dit, cette fois ci ?

-Oui. Ian s'appelle en réalité Damon. Et ça fait deux mois qu'il a eut sa pierre qui le permet de sortir au soleil. Moi ça fait quinze ans.

-Comment s'appelle votre enfant ?

-Connor. C'est un petit garçon, magnifique, rieur et très intelligent, je vous assure. Une vraie fouine. Il est parfait. Mais... normalement, des vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant entre eux. Connor est un miraculé. Mais cela l'a transformé en démon. Ma femme et moi étions heureux mais..

-Mais... ?

-Elle est morte. Elle s'est suicidée en se mettant un pieu de bois dans le cœur pour... sauver Connor.

-Oh Booth je suis désolée.

-Merci. C'est pour ça que Parker est tout pour moi. Je ne supporterais pas si je perdais a nouveau quelqu'un de précieux a mes yeux..

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes. Booth releva les yeux vers son amie et ce qu'il vit dans ces yeux lui redonna le sourire.

-Vous.. vous avez des questions en paquet dans la tête.

-Oui j'en ai au moins une tonne.

-Je peux y répondre.

-D'accord... alors...Comment avez vous vraiment rencontrer Ian .. euh Damon ?

-Bah, on a pas totalement mentit; il s'était embrouiller avec une bande de loups garous et je l'ai sortit d'affaires.

-D'accord... euh... les vampires.. Comment ils sont je veux dire...

-Nous sommes pâles, nos canines sont plus grandes et nous nous nourrissons avec du sang. Animal la plupart du temps. Nous ne vivons que la nuit ou alors dans les égouts.

-Comment est ce que vous êtes devenus Humain ?

-En voulant récupérer Connor qui entrait dans le royaume des ombres, j'ai découvert une pierre de Vénus et comme je voulais m'éloigner de mes ennemis, j'ai pris une vie humaine.

-Mais.. Pop's et Jared ?

-Pop's n'est pas mon grand père. C'est plutôt mon... arrière arrière arrière etc petit fils. Et Jared aussi. C'est son petit fils donc...J'avais eut une fille il y a 287 ans et avant que...je ne perde la tête et ne tue tout mon village...J'ai réussi a l'envoyer loin d'ici. Je ne l'ai jamais revue.

Bones eut besoin de s'asseoir et trouva très confortable une caisse en métal semblant être là depuis longtemps. Booth s'assit a ses côtés et lui laissa de temps d'encaisser la nouvelle. Après quelques minutes, elle reprit constance.

-Vous pouvez vous transformer en Vampire a nouveau ?

-Oui. Mais seulement la nuit. Sinon, je n'ai pas assez de force.

-Vous êtes encore un Vampire ?

-Oui. Mais je résiste au soleil grâce à ça.

Il lui montra sa médaille de St Christophe et la retourna. Derrière, une petite pierre verte brillait et sa peau en gardait la marque.

-C'est une pierre sacrée. Elle nous protège du soleil et nous empêche de nous transformer le jour.

-Waouh ! Euh... les Vampires ne sont pas sensés boire du sang ?

-Si. le plus souvent je vais a la banque de sang.

-… je peux vous poser une dernière question ?

-Bien sur.

-C'est quoi un sanguis ?

Booth crispa la mâchoire et jura a voix basse contre Damon d'avoir gaffé ! Il avait beau être un sex symbole et beau comme un dieu, il restait un homme qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue et il devait maintenant s'expliquer.

-Un sanguis.. est une personne, humaine, loup ou vampire, qui est uni a un vampire.

-Et … est ce que je suis votre sanguis ?

-Oui. Depuis le premier jour vous l'êtes. En fait, votre sang a une odeur particulière pour moi, même quand je suis humain. Je sais quand vous êtes dans la pièce et je suis mal quand vous êtes loin. Et ma...raison perd toute son importance quand il s'agit de vous.

Bones se retourna vers lui et croisa son regard. Le brun qui le caractérisait était maintenant aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne trouvant aucun mot a dire, elle referma la bouche et laissa son esprit finir de comprendre tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Une petite minute s'écoula dans le silence avant que la langue de Brennan ne se délit.

-Je suppose, que Damon n'est pas revenu dans votre vie pour vous dire bonjour

-Il a besoin de moi enfin de l'ancien moi. Pour combattre l'horrible Klaus.

-Vous allez l'aider ?

-Je ne sais pas Bones. Cela fait des années que j'ai perdu la force légendaire de Angel.

-Et si je vous aidais ?

-Non. Il est hors de question que vous vous mettiez en danger dans ce monde.

Il se levait en faisant de grand gestes en l'air. Bones se leva a son tour pour le rattraper.

-Il faut que vous y alliez, ils comptent sur vous, mais je ne vous laisse pas y aller seul.

-Vous ne vous battrez pas contre des immortels !

-Vous ne commandez pas !

-Vous êtes mon sanguis et je dois vous protéger ! je ne m'en remettrais pas si vous mourriez a cause de moi et de mon passé !

-Parce que vous croyez que je me sentirez mieux si vous mourriez alors que j'aurais put vous aider ? Vous croyez vraiment que je m'en remettrais si vous mourriez ? C'est ce que vous pensez ?

Ses yeux verts s'étaient transformer en deux petites turquoise brillantes de larmes. Larmes qui essayaient de passer la barrière de ses paupières. Booth plongea son regard dans le sien, ne sachant que dire. Elle reprenait son souffle sans détourner son regard. Booth resta un moment sans bouger puis sans la prévenir, il s'approcha d'elle et attrapa ses hanches pour la ramener vers lui.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que ses lèvres rencontraient celles que lui tendait Booth. Elle répondit aussitôt a ce baiser fougueux et presque violent. Les langues se rencontrèrent dans un grognement de plaisir presque animal. Les mains de l'ancien vampire s'agrippèrent au haut de sa sanguis dans un mouvement de possessivité. D'anciennes pulsions se réveillèrent en lui et alors que sa langue se baladait dans la bouche de Brennan, Il s'écarta violemment d'elle et dans un mouvement rapide il plongea dans son cou. Au dernier moment, il se retint et ses dents touchèrent la peau douce sans la mordre. Chacun reprenait sa respiration alors que Booth se traitait d'imbécile.

-Je.. je suis désolé Bones.

-Vous.. vous alliez me mordre ?

-Je suis désolé, c'est une stupide pulsion je..

Il sentit un doigt fin se poser sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'ajouter quelque chose. Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'une larme solitaire avait glisser sur ses joues. Il l'enleva d'un geste du pouce.

-Ne t'excuse pas Booth. Je comprends.

Ses yeux se chargèrent en douceur et en compréhension, a cet instant il sourit.

-Si..tu m'avais mordu, je me serais transformer ?

-Non ! Non je suis dans ma forme humaine je t'aurais juste fait mal. Et puis c'est moi qui choisit si je te transforme ou pas. Je peux prendre ton sang sans te vampiriser

Elle sourit et enleva sa main de sa bouche

-Transforme moi.

-Que Quoi ?

-Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi. Si je me transforme je pourrais t'aider !

-Non Bones, je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas que tu vives ce que j'ai vécut.

-Laisse moi venir. Je ne pourrais pas rester sans rien faire, chez moi ou ici si je sais que tu risques ta vie.

-Bones...

-Jten prie Seeley.

Ses yeux larmoyant brisèrent le cœur du vampire et il soupira. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Ce simple geste donna des frissons a Booth qui tentait de résister a cette femme qui savait déjà exactement comment le faire céder. Mais un coup de langue enflamma toutes ses résolution et il la colla a lui pour approfondir le baiser. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et se laissa porter par ce baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Booth la regarda longuement avant de dire

-Je ne peux pas te transformer Bones, parce que tu es trop importante pour moi. Si tu veux venir viens mais promets moi d'être aussi prudente que possible.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Mais Booth... ça veut dire que tu ne vieillis pas ?

-Non...pas depuis 287 ans..

-Booth. Ça veut dire que je vais vieillir, alors que toi tu restera au même age. Comment veux tu... Quand j'aurais 50, 60 ans tu iras surement voir ailleurs.

-Non Bones jamais !

-Promets moi de réfléchir a l'idée de me transformer un jour.

-Tu verras tous tes proches mourir les uns après les autres.

-Mais je t'aurais toi.

-Tu ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants.

-Je t'aurais toi. Et puis...Il y a Parker. Je ne manquerais de rien avec toi. Promets moi d'y réfléchir.

Il la fixa intensément et souffla finalement. Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle l'embrassait tendrement.

-Écarte toi je vais me transformer.

Elle hocha la tête sérieusement et se recula un peu. Il serra les poings et regarda la lune. Ses jointures devenaient blanches a mesure qu'il serrait. Ses poils de nuque se hérissèrent ainsi que certains de ses cheveux. Ses yeux devinrent noirs et sa peau blanche. Les rides de son front disparurent d'un coup alors qu'une lumière aveuglante s'emparait de son corps. La jeune femme dut fermer les yeux sous l'intensité lumineuse. Quand elle les rouvrit, le vampire avait disparut. Elle s'avança, inquiète. Et s'il y avait eut un problème ? Mais d'un coup un souffle chaud chatouilla son oreille.

-Bouh.

Elle cria de surprise et e retourna pour voir son vampire, un sourire malicieux sur le visage d'outre tombe. Elle le fusilla du regard avant de le frapper sr l'épaule, le cœur encore battant.

-Ne me refaits jamais ça !

Il sourit et fit un bond au dessus d'elle pour atterrir sur la rambarde du toit, sous les yeux ébahis de sa compagne.

-Waouh !

Elle s'avança vers lui et le fit descendre. Elle entoura son cou de ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Si tu savais comme t'es beau.

Il sourit et répondit au baiser avant de s'éloigner vivement.

-Il vaut mieux s'arrêter maintenant avant que je ne puisse plus me contrôler.

-On dois les rejoindre où ?

-A l'Obélisque.

-Comment on va y aller ?

-Une balade sur les toits ça te dit ?

A ses mots son sourire s'agrandit et elle se mit sur la rambarde a ses côtés. Il la prit par la taille et sauta. Elle cria et s'accrocha un peu plus a lui. Il atterrit sur le toit voisin. Voyant qu'elle avait toujours fermer les yeux et que son poing était refermé sur le vêtement du vampire, il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Ça va ?

-C'était génial.

Il éclata de rire devant cette phrase dite sur un ton enfantin semblable a celui de Parker.

-On va accélérer tu es prête ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'accrocha a lui, se préparant a voler encore une fois. Il sauta une nouvelle fois et cette fois ci courait et ne s'arrêtait pas. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils étaient a l'Obélisque.

Là bas, ils virent Damon et son frère, ainsi que tout leurs amis vampires. Damon sourit et applaudit son ami d'être venu. Tous en firent de même. Booth sourit, gêné alors que Brennan les regardait comme des rats de laboratoire. Elle sentit la main de Booth se collait à sa chute de reins et sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Puis tous les vampires se retournèrent vers un bruit inquiétant. L'armée de l'ombre arrivait. Le Vampire Angel et sa Sanguis se regardèrent.

Que la bataille commence.

**Par contre mes connaissances en vampire sont assez limité donc si vous voyez des confusion ou des erreur, n'hésitez pas et laissez des com's**


	3. Solea, ma petite soeur chérie

**Ce OS m'a été inspiré par ma petite sœur Solea :**

**Fiche : Elle a eut dix ans en mars, elle adore les jeux de DS et les Pokémons, elle est gourmande et raffole des Mars et autres cochonneries, elle aime chanter et danser, elle déteste quasiment tous les légumes de la Terre (sauf en soupe ) et son Professeur.**

**Nous étions sur une plage, et nous écoutions la radio, elle m'a parler de la chanson du roi lion; j'ai un déclic et ce One Shot Musical est apparut de suite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, à écouter avec. ''L'amour brille sous les étoiles''**

/ /

En **gras** les pensées de Booth, en _italique_, celles de Brennan. En _**gras italique**_, les paroles de la chanson.

Les deux héros se baladaient sur la plage déserte, abandonnée aux mains de la nuit. Une fête battait son plein a quelque mètres d'eux, mais ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'un peu de calme.

_**L'amour brille,**_

_**Sous les étoiles**_

_**D'une étrange lumière**_

Une légère brise d'air vint leur caresser le visage, alors que les vagues s'échouaient, lentement et poétiquement sur le sable. Brennan prit le bras de Booth, et se colla un peu plus a lui. Ils sourirent et continuèrent a marcher, s'approchant un peu plus de l'eau bleutée.

_**La Terre entière**_

_**En parfaite harmonie**_

_**Vit un moment royal**_

Ils s'arrêtèrent a quelques mètres de l'eau et restèrent un moment a contempler l'étendue salée. Les yeux de Booth s'égarèrent, malgré lui, sur le visage de sa partenaire.

**Je voudrais lui dire**

**Je t'aime**

**Mais comment lui avouer ?**

**Mon secret mes problèmes**

Il secoua la tête en soufflant silencieusement.

**Impossible,**

Il reporta son regard vers la mer, alors que Bones posait son regard sur lui.

**Elle serait trop blessée.**

Elle regarda son partenaire et vit qu'il avait l'air contrarié.

_Quel lourd secret cache t il_

_Derrière tant de rancœur ?_

Il la regarda et lui sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rendit de suite, une étincelle nouvelle dans les yeux

_Moi je sais qu'il est ce roi_

Une étincelle de malice anima soudain le regard de l'homme et elle haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

_En exil qui règne _

_Dans mon cœur._

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de faire un mouvement, il s'était penché et avait passé ses mains sous les genoux de sa Bones pour la soulever telle une mariée et il a commencé a courir vers l'eau, pendant qu'elle poussait des petits cris plaintifs.

_**L'amour brille **_

_**Sous les étoiles**_

Ils sautèrent dans l'eau en criant et riant. Bones sortit la tête de l'eau pour respirer alors que Booth en faisait de même. Elle le foudroya du regard avant de le pousser a son tour dans l'eau.

_**D'une étrange lumière **_

Elle courut hors de l'eau alors qu'il la menaçait en riant. Ils commencèrent a courir dans le sable, riant comme des enfants, Booth poursuivant sa Bones

_**La Terre entière**_

_**En parfaite harmonie,**_

Alors qu'ils étaient en haut d'une dune, Booth réussit à rattraper Bones, mais l'équilibre ne lui suivit pas, ils commencèrent a rouler, le sable se collant a leur vêtement encore trempés.

_**Vit sa plus belle histoire **_

_**L'amour brille **_

Ils atterrirent au plus bas de la dune dans un mouvement fluide; Booth était au dessus, le nez dans les cheveux de Brennan.

_**Sous les étoiles**_

Quand il releva la tête, ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent les belles pupilles vertes de la femme de ses rêves. Elle souriait.

_**Illuminant leurs cœurs,**_

Booth s'approcha vers elle, sas jamais la lâcher du regard, les étoiles brillants dans les deux regards. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, et après un dernier regard, il captura tendrement ses lèvres.

_**Sa lumière, éclaira l'infini**_

Le baiser s'approfondit et se chargea de douceur et de sentiments tous plus sincère les uns que les autres. Le temps semblait s'arrêter alors que tous leurs sentiments se liaient dans un baiser incroyablement doux et sensuel.

Le baiser se poursuivit alors que les étoiles continuait leurs danses, faisant briller leurs cœurs, dans une parfaite harmonie.

_**d'un sublime espoir.**_


End file.
